So She Dances
by daughterofmusic
Summary: Why did you need to find me? I asked slowly.  Alice's emotions skyrocketed suddenly.  Because we're going to fall in love, she answered simply.  And I think I'm already in love with you, Jasper.  Ch 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

So She Dances

_[A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I last wrote!!! My life has been so hectic lately… however I am working on some new fics, and hoping for some good reviews!!!_

_**Disclaimers: **_

_Okay, so I didn't come up with the title on my own. This is actually a fic based on a song by Josh Groban, called "So She Dances". (It's what gave me my inspiration.) Also, I do not own Twilight. Everyone knows._

This is a scene of Jasper and Alice meeting, under different circumstances – of course they are both vampires, but they meet at a ball. Jasper's point of view. Enjoy!

I stood next to Derek, chatting amiably. We were at a ball, thrown for the birthday celebration of a fellow university student. I didn't know him very well, but we had been partners in Political Science, and so I had gotten an invitation.

"See anyone who looks interesting?" Derek asked me, his eyes following a couple of blonde girls. I shrugged, my eyes panning the room. All the girls were pretty, certainly – but they were airheads, the lot. Their idea of engaging conversation was to gossip spitefully about the local 'scandals.'

"No, not rea…" My voice trailed off as the most beautiful girl I had ever seen entered the room.

She had dark hair that didn't quite meet her shoulders. A light, bluish-silver dress was draped around her small, graceful form. I immediately recognized her as a vampire. The pale skin; the light, elegant way she moved… I noticed something strange, even at this distance. As she looked around the room, her emotions were those of excitement and anticipation, and when I focused on her face, I saw that rather than having the deep red color that most vampires' eyes – including mine – had, hers were a lovely color of golden brown.

I could smell her across the room. Of course, most vampires had a certain scent in common, but some had a unique tint to their smell. This girl smelled of roses and something else… something different…

"Jasper?" Derek's voice pulled me back to reality.

"Yes," I answered, reluctantly taking my eyes from this girl, who was twirling slowly, dancing alone, and yet not lonely. A few envious pairs of eyes followed the way she danced, so impossible to imitate.

"Are you all right?" he asked, smiling hesitantly, feeling unsure.

"I'm fine," I replied.

"You just tuned out – like you couldn't hear me. What were you staring at?" He was curious now, but nothing else.

"I think I'm going to go dance," I said distantly, my eyes straying to the vampire girl again.

"Oh. Okay then," Derek said. "Me too. I'll see you later."

"Later, then," I said distractedly, weaving my way through the dancing couples toward the girl. Her eyes were closed now, and she had a half-hidden smile on her face, a knowing sort of smile….

"May I have this dance?" I asked. She stopped spinning, opened her eyes, and smiled brilliantly at me. I was captivated by her smile.

"Hello, Jasper," she said happily.

_**More to come! Please review!**_

_**Daughter of Music**_


	2. Chapter 2

_[A/N: Second chapter up already! P__lease review - I'm shooting for twenty reviews by the end of the week…_

_Enjoy!_

_Daughter of Music_

I stared at her, openmouthed. Her smile grew. If we hadn't been in the company of dozens of humans, I would have pinned her up against a wall and demanded who she was working for. After all, knowing the life I had led just a short time ago… heaven only knew who could be after me now.

"Do I know you?" I asked dubiously. _Yet how embarrassing, if we _have_ met, that I don't remember her…_

"No," she said, laughing. "But I know _you_." I narrowed my eyes and frowned.

"How…?"

"Didn't you ask for this dance?" she added, holding her hand out. I reached out, remembering my manners, and we began dancing.

As soon as I touched her, her emotions became evident tenfold. I was surprised. Familiarity… relaxation… relief… excitement. The emotions swirled around under her skin.

"Are you reading my emotions now?" the mysterious girl asked.

"Yes," I replied slowly. "But how do you know about that?" She smiled.

"Because, Jasper, like you I am a vampire," she said with the air of explaining something simple to a little child. "And like you, I have… special abilities."

"I think I'll just start by finding out your name," I said, still cautious. "This is all a little overwhelming."

"Sorry," she said, grinning impishly. "I seem to have that effect on a lot of people. It's just – I've been waiting for you a long time, and I guess I didn't really think about what you'd think about meeting me." Then she grinned. "Sorry. I'm babbling again. Let's just start from the top, like we would have if I hadn't so rudely interrupted our somewhat-normal conversation."

"Your name?" I prompted, now totally disconcerted, but hiding a smile nonetheless.

"Alice."

"Hello, Alice. I'm Jasper." She looked deep into my eyes and smiled again.

"It's nice to meet you, Jasper."

"So, you still haven't told me _how_ you know me," I commented a few minutes later. We were on the back porch, looking out over the large garden. The moonlight filtered through the clouds and shimmered on Alice's dark hair. A light breeze played through the trees and ruffled her dress.

"Perhaps this isn't the best place," she said surreptitiously. "Let's take a walk." I followed her down the steps, onto a small path winding through the garden. We walked for a while before she began to speak.

"I think all vampires have special abilities – you can read emotions, I've even heard of people who can read minds. As for me…" She laughed a little. "I can see the future." I was surprised.

"Wow. That explains a lot." This girl was way out of my league.

"Yes. I saw you – our fates intertwine, you know. Quite dramatically. Anyway, I started seeing you in my visions – just your face the first time. I didn't know what it meant. I could see your ability – I saw you using it. It's really something, isn't it?" she asked, smiling. I shrugged, not sure what to think or say. "Then I saw where you were, what you were going to do…" Alice trailed off for an awkward moment. My past life wasn't something I was willing to discuss with a total stranger.

"How often?" I asked, to keep things light.

"At first, it was only a couple times a month. Then it was every week, then every day. I became… attuned to your future. I could see you more easily than I've ever seen anyone before. I learned your name… I have been able to see you for years, Jasper. Longer than I've ever seen someone." She paused again. "Then I saw you here, and somehow – somehow I knew, I needed to find you." She glanced up at me, her face serious. We had stopped walking.

"Why did you need to find me?" I asked slowly. Her emotions suddenly skyrocketed – anticipation, coupled with a touch of fear…fear of rejection…

"Because," Alice answered simply, "we're going to fall in love. And I think I'm already in love with you, Jasper."


End file.
